


Hope can be found in the weirdest of places.

by muppet8910



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bucket List, Cancer, Crying Luke, Crying Michael, Depression, Doctors, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8910/pseuds/muppet8910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you even hang out with me? I'm a bald, cancerous grenade; destined to explode at any given opportunity with an awful addiction to video games and an eclectic music taste."</p><p>"Because I'm in love with you, that's why."</p><p>Michael has never had it easy, contending with the torment that binds to create his life. That is, until he meets Luke, a bean stalk characterised in black skinny jeans, just waiting for someone to reach out and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Luke,

I can't ever explain to you how much you've done for me over the past few months, you've filled me with hope and inspiration which is something no amount of words could ever thank. Your bright, inquisitive eyes burn into my soul every, single time and your sharpened cheek bones are another asset of yours which make me fall even harder for you.

You radiate pure sunshine and your captivating and spellbinding innocence, is another reason why I can't let you go. I could go on infinitely as to why I love you, you sensationally awkward dork, but as a good story should, I'll start at the beginning.

\-----

I was 16 when I first met you, you were 15 and an incredibly antisocial idiot, you were always sleeping in the back of a maths classroom, already knowing the shit Mr Moss was teaching about, whilst I doodled.

I think I've always loved you and your honey sweet purity, your beautiful, blossoming eyes and your perfectly sculptured mouth. Your inability to convey any sort of hatred towards anyone, no matter what they've done to you is unfathomable but in the most brilliant of ways, you've proven your resilience repeatedly and for that, I will forever be inspired by that extraordinary quality of yours. 

I remember when these dicks from the year above had been pushing you around and hurting you and I can distinctly recall thinking that a masterpiece like you should never be destroyed. That intervention is single - handedly the best thing I have ever done, you've saved me so many times I can't keep track and for that, I will forever be in debt to you.

Now here is where everything else becomes a mere dot in the map which portrays my life. Except you, you're the sun, a collection of dots, deflecting any dangerous, unwanted, potentially damaging threat, as it comes ricocheting towards me.

I was 6 when they first diagnosed me with osteosarcoma, a rare type of bone cancer predominantly found in teenagers and young adults. (Trust my body to be the vexatious and perplexing problem doctors didn't need.) It usually develops in growing bones and any bone in the body can be affected, the most common sites being the arms or legs, particularly around the knee joint.

I remember sitting in the doctor's office and these big words bouncing around in the air, the piercing cries of my mum as she struggled to understand what was wrong with her only child and my dad's jittering legs as he placed his hand on my back reassuringly. I still don't know if that was meant to bolster up my spirits or his.

Indubitably, Lauren has been my ground of solidity throughout this whole, torturous process. She's been there when I've been too weak to even step out of bed and there to hold my hand just before the anaesthetist injects my already weakened, failing body with more drugs.

And it was Lauren, who first suggested the stupid idea of a bucket list. I was a few months into my treatment, everything the doctors had tried so far was proving unsuccessful and my hopeful thoughts were slimming drastically. In a vain attempt to lift my spirits, she gave me something optimistic to focus on. I recall doodling all my ideas and selecting the 10 best, achievable goals and that suddenly became my aim, to accomplish everything on that list. Of course, over time, these objectives changed, what was once 'meet Thomas the Tank Engine' became 'see All Time Low, Blink-182 and Green Day in concert' but as they developed, I did too.

A year later, after numerous biopsies and surgeries, they put me on chemotherapy in an attempt to shrink the growing tumours located all over my body. I was on my way to getting the treatment, when a young boy around my age, came bouncing down the melancholic hospital hallway, high on life as he skipped and danced and sung at the top of his voice. I admired him and his extroverted, bubbly personality, wishing that could be me but knowing that it never would be. I imagined that he was here for a regular check up or maybe to visit some family but I was wheeled down the corridor and he was out of sight before I even got the chance to introduce myself.

It took 4 courses of chemotherapy and 2 of radiotherapy until the doctor finally announced that I was in remission, the overjoyed expressions on my parents' faces being the clear things which I remember. I was finally allowed to start attending regular school, even if the classes were irregular because of my constant stream of medical appointments and I could even start making real friends and in my 10 year old mind, that was like the next 5 Christmases all rolled in to one.

That was until I met Luke.

I'd just come from a consultation with the specialist oncologists and my mum and dad as I looked up, as awfully clichéd as that sounds and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at me. And I knew from then on, this was to be the start of something magical.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope this fanfiction is good enough :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyy, so here's the first chapter of this fanfiction, please could you comment what you think of it please? - L


End file.
